


Patchwork

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oblivious Ori, Walking In On Someone, What Was I Thinking?, but not really knowing it, well duh he's four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is sent to wake his brother for breakfast, little does he know his brother is already awake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork

Ori toddled down the hallway, thumb in his mouth and stuffed toy under his mouth, as he approached his elder brothers chamber. It was barely used and Ori knew this as when his brother went on his long 'journeys' he would sometimes poke his head around the door and see if maybe it had all been just a dream and Nori would be resting peacefully in his bed, and he would wake up with a large smile on his face and come downstairs with Ori to play dragons and knights. He never was, but Ori never stopped believing. 

 

The little toddler was so used to not knocking on his brothers doors that now he just walked right in. Nori was under the covers and squirming, a few airy laughs escaping the thick patchwork duvets as he did. Ori simply pulled his thumb from out of his mouth and spoke.

 

"Nori, Dori says breakfasts almost ready!"

 

The squirming stopped and a gasp escaped now, the brunet brother head appearing a few moments later from beneath the duvet. His hair was ruffled wildly and his cheeks glowing pink, obviously the warmth under those sheets was causing his cheeks to heat up, Ori knew that for a fact, it happened to him all the time. Dori had spent so much time on those covers that Ori simply couldn't push them off his bed so he would rather sweat in the overly thick sheets than make his eldest brother unhappy.

 

"Wha- What was that, little buddy?" Nori asked, his voice slightly rough and Ori furrowed his brow. Perhaps he had been wrong about the sheets.

 

"Nori, are you sick?" Ori asked, his voice squeaking in panic as he held his rabbit closer to his chest, he didn't want Nori to be ill, he hated being ill just as much as Ori did and he knew Dori would not be happy about catching something either!

 

"Hmm? Oh no, no, I'm fine little brother. Now what do you want?" Nori questioned and Ori smiled in relief.

 

"Dori said it was almost time for breakfast." Ori explained again. "He made scrambled-y egg and bacon."

 

"My favourites." Nori said with a wide grin. "Tell him I'll be down in a moment."

 

"Okay." Ori said before stepping back outside the door and closing it softly behind him. Had the dwarfling be stood there a moment longer he would see another head pop up from under the covers of the bed, a familiar head of the miner who owns the toy shop down the road, Bofur. His body completely naked save from his floppy hat that sat lopsidedly on his head.

 

"Do ya think the wee lad saw anything?" Bofur asked breathlessly and Nori shook his head.

 

"Nah. As smart as Ori is he is very unobservant." Nori replied before snatching the miners hat and placing it atop his own head. "Now... where were we?"

 

Nori lunged forward and pressed his lips to the other dwarfs heatedly, dragging the miner back under the thick covers with him as they continued their bed sport, counting on the fact that Ori would not return. Only Dori, who had heard from the little brother that Nori looked ill, had went to check on his younger brother saw the whole event and shrieked, before pouring a jug of cold water over the pair and yelling at them to go somewhere else where Ori could not walk in on them at any moment.

 

That was a good day for Nori, not because of the water or the awkward conversation with his oblivious little brother, but because he had a good night with Bofur, the miners arse was like a dream. A round and plump dream.

**Author's Note:**

> (Umm I don't know... Tell me what you think?)


End file.
